


Rose Petals and Chocolate Hearts

by DarthSuki



Series: Daft Punk (EDM) and You [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic Available, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did not at all expect for the house to be filled with roses when you woke up this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals and Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTE: In this one in particular, none of these insets are actually used, mostly due to the fact that it was supposed to be a quick and cute drabble for Valentine's day (even though it wound up being really late)!

You’re not expecting much. Hell, you’re not actually expecting too much of anything. Perhaps some gentle conversation, and maybe a few questions from Thomas when you three watched the morning news together--there was absolutely nothing on television that wasn’t related somehow to the holiday it seemed--but that was about it. You expected them not to know anything about the significance of Valentine’s day. You didn’t expect for them to celebrate it between the three of you, even though you had gotten them both a nice card and a rose (seeing as neither bot could consume chocolate). 

You did not at all except for the house to be filled with roses. The moment you wake up for the morning, there’s roses. There’s a vase filled with a few of them on the bedside table, the first image you’re greeted with. It’s a bit confusing at first, because you are absolutely sure there wasn’t any flowers of any sort there the night prior. A blink of your eyes and yes, the flowers are still there (totally not imagining them). 

It only gets more odd from there. You slip out of bed, sleep still clinging to your half-closed eyes, and wander out of the bedroom with pattering bare feet. More roses make your gaze as it travels down the length of the hall, though instead vases of the flower you instead find petals scattered across the carpet, leading down the hall distinctively towards the living room.

What….is going on?

It’s a little difficult to navigate the hall without stepping on a petal or two, and on occasion you almost tripped simply out of trying not to. But eventually you manage to get yourself out to the living room without too much difficulty, and are greeted not by scattered flower petals, but vases of them on nearly every flat surface.

They vases themselves glitter in all different colors, but the roses are all a deep, beautiful shade of red. You try to process all the visual imagery of nothing but roses, but somehow you seem to have enough sense to continue your curious exploration for their origin and meaning.

The kitchen is right beside the living room, and it’s your logical next target of search for the origins of the strange roses. And also perhaps wherever your two bots have gotten to. There hasn’t been a morning you can recall that you haven’t at given them a goodbye as they left for errands or whatever was needed for their music. It was just….strange. 

Bare feet make muted pattering sounds against the hardwood flooring as they enter the kitchen, your eyes already searching about for any signs of Guy-Man and Thomas (no doubt they had something to do with all of this). Well, at least you don’t see more roses--

Oh. Well, definitely not roses. You’re not exactly sure however if it’s an improvement or not.

The counter beside the sink is covered with boxes of chocolate. LOTS of chocolate. Not roses at least! 

You step to the counter and look at the pile. With a sort of curiosity one only had half-asleep, you start counting the boxes. Goodness, who could even eat this many boxes of chocolate at one time? Hopefully the morning rays of sunshine coming from the kitchen windows haven’t melted most of them either, because that would just be a waste of perfecly yummy chocolate.

You’re already past five boxes in your counting when suddenly there’s the sound of someone approaching you from behind. Not to easily startled, you’re about to turn yourself around, but instead a pair of arms quickly wrap themselves around your waist. 

“Good morning,” a soft, deep robotic voice soothes into your ear. “You’ve noticed all the roses around the house, yes?” 

“I don’t exactly see how I couldn’t have,” You respond with a bit of a chuckle, easily regognizing the voice despite your grogginess. “Should I be concerned about some new floral addiction between you and Guy-Manuel?”

Thomas merely chuckles at that, and he nuzzles his visor gently against the back of your neck. It’s not much of a response, especially since the mystery of the flowers has yet to be solved (though you have a very, very specific possibility in mind already). You turn around in his arms and plant a kiss where the indentation of a mouth shape is on his faceplate. Upon pulling away, it’s quite obvious that he and you are the only ones in the kitchen. 

“Where is he anyway?” You inquire with a raised brow, half-accusatory for what sort of things they are yet to reveal in this odd but pleasant situation.

Thomas hums, though the noise is far more robotic to mistake it as human. “Well, actually he’s--” A sudden crash of a body into the kitchen cuts him off from continuing, however. More rose petals scatter across the floor, becoming quite apparent that the fallen Guy-Manuel had been carrying them. 

Thomas growls, turning to look at his partner with a very displeased emoticon running across his visor (>:U) “...he’s supposed to be SILENT when trying to set up our surprise.”

The golden bot merely picks himself up and flashes a responding ‘SORRY’ on his screen before getting to his feet. Then, speaking, he says, “I forgot the slight dip in the flooring and did not catch myself in time. I...appologize for the sudden layer of rose petals on the floor.”

You peer down at your feet, finding them almost covered with the soft, velvety petals, and simply laugh in response.  
“What the hell are have you two done anyway?” You ask, face beaming with a smile at both of your silly bots. “I mean, with the petals and the roses and-” you thrust a thumb back at the sweets behind you. “-all the chocolates.”

Both of them look at you a moment, and then finally eachother. Thomas’ expression (created by entirely angry emoticons) is decidedly more annoyed than Guy-Man’s, however, perhaps what you might even call a soft glare. 

Neither answer your question. Instead, Thomas merely reaches down onto the ground, pushing around the rose petals until he finally seems to procure a small envelope. After brushing some of the petals off, he stands up once more and hands it to you.

After taking it in hand, you turn it over to the front only to find it adorned with your name signed almost artistically in a deep red. Opening it reveals to you even more of that handwriting, written upon an admittedly fancy-looking piece of stationery lined with red hearts and roses.

_Roses are usually red,_  
 _Violets actually are more commonly purple,_  
 _What sort of significance do flowers hold for affection?_  
 _We have a great adoration of your being that is worth far more than flowers and chocolates can ever represent._

Two signatures decorate the bottom of the stationary, very detailed and neat, of both bots’ names. You look up after reading it to yourself (face red and smile wide with affection) only to find both of them with their screens flashing with bright red hearts.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” they both say at once, and oh does that makes your face melt into a smile. There isn’t a few moments of hesitation before you’re on them, arms wrapped around both and pulling them into the biggest hug you can possibly muster up.

“You guys are such dorks!” 

“Well, you deserve as best of a Valentine’s day as possible,” Guy-Manuel beeps lightly, nuzzling into your hair. “However, in hindsight the rose petals could have been a bit more organized. Sorry...about the mess….” It’s a bit of an understatement of a mess, but you tell him once more that it’s fine, really, because it’s so sweet of a gesture from them both.

“Thanks so much,” You say, kissing both of them where a mouth would be on their helmets. “Happy Valentine’s day to you guys as well.”

And the three of you spend the rest of the day watching all the various specials on television and eating up almost all the chocolate hearts in the kitchen.

It was a lovely, wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream the Podfic version [on tumblr](http://sukithefangirl.tumblr.com/post/76991019809/read-the-text-on-ao3-on-tumblr-download-mp3) AND/OR download the mp3 (8.83 MBs) [here.](http://download943.mediafire.com/x26qdj5fh5cg/2y63ygqnog8ibd4/Rose+Petals+and+Chocolate+Hearts.mp3)


End file.
